Owlsapp
by NamelessLady13
Summary: Tras la guerra, el mundo mágico se abre al muggle, adaptando artefactos y costumbres que les gustan y les hacen la vida más fácil, como los móviles e internet. Esto también llega a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que una chica es trasladada de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts para cursar su último año. ¿Por qué? Quiere ser Auror, para ello debe hacer los ÉXTASIS y formarse en Londres.
1. ¿Quién eres?

_Número desconocido: Hola nueva_

Moira: Quién eres?

 _Número desconocido: Sólo alguien_

Moira: No estoy para bromas

 _Número desconocido: Ey! Tranquila, leona! No te enfades_

Moira: Que no me enfade? Un desconocido me habla y dices que no me enfade?

Moira: Dónde has conseguido mi número?

 _Número desconocido: Lo encontré_

Moira: Si, claro. Responde

 _Número desconocido: Me lo pensaré_

Moira: Ok. Voy a bloquearte entonces

 _Número desconocido: Está bien. Me lo dio alguien que ambos conocemos_

 _Número desconocido: Pero no puedo decirte más_

Moira: Ya veo

Moira: Imagino que por esas tampoco me dirás quién eres fácilmente

 _Número desconocido: Imaginas bien, eres tan inteligente como en clases_

Moira: Así que compartimos clase. Entonces somos de la misma edad

 _Número desconocido: Sí... Ahí tienes una pequeña pista involuntaria_

Moira: Ja! Te sacaré más!

 _Número desconocido: Por intentarlo no pierdes nada_

Moira: Ya te presionaré un poco más luego

Moira: Hay clase ahora, tal vez nos veamos

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez... Quién sabe_

Moira se despertó esa mañana muy temprano con el sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil. Extraño pero cierto, en el mundo mágico las cosas habían cambiado mucho tras la batalla contra Voldemort y una de ellas era la tecnología, la mayoría de los magos y brujas habían abierto sus mentes y habían empezado a acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas muggles. Ahora en Hogwarts disponían de teléfonos móviles y amplia cobertura WiFi con la que podían comunicarse sin problemas, a raíz de esto, una nueva aplicación dentro de la escuela había visto la luz: Owlsapp. Y gracias a esta, ahora estaba Moira despierta antes de tiempo contestando mensajes de un desconocido con algo de rabia por tan brusco despertar, pero al mismo tiempo su lado curioso ganaba terreno, no podía evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo pensaba que no iba a dejar que un desconocido empañase sus magníficos días en Hogwarts. Por fin había conseguido que sus padres la trasladasen a aquella escuela, desde pequeña había querido ir, no entendía por qué la habían preferido mandar a Francia, a aquella escuela llena de arpías en la que nunca se había sentido integrada. No encajaba. Con el paso de los años y la guerra Moira entendió un poco más, sus padres habían luchado pero no habían querido involucrarla a ella, por eso, por prevención, decidieron mandarla lejos desde temprana edad. Pero ahora todo había pasado. Todo había terminado y ella estaba en Hogwarts, en Escocia, en su tierra natal de la que no quería desprenderse.

Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, ya era hora de levantarse y prepararse para el día a día. El desayuno comenzaría pronto y, tras ello, sus clases. ¿Podría ver al desconocido que le mandaba mensajes? ¿Podría averiguar quién era?


	2. Esto solo me pasa a mí

Moira: No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado esta mañana!

 _Ginny: Verás... De ti me espero lo que sea_

Moira: Muy graciosa pelirroja

 _Ginny: Lo se_

 _Ginny: Bueno, cuenta maldita_

Moira: Me ha escrito un alguien que no conozco

 _Ginny: ... Un Alguien... Qué?_

Moira: Si, eso mismo

 _Ginny: Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _Ginny: O es algo o es alguien pero no un alguien_

Moira: Por lo que a mí respecta, en estos momentos puede ser una persona, un fantasma, un elfo doméstico o cualquiera de los bichos de Hagrid

Moira: Vete tú a saber

 _Ginny: Deja de leer, primer aviso_

 _Ginny: O de experimentar con pociones, esos vapores te están afectando_

Moira: Déjame

Moira: Esto es raro, dice que le dio mi número alguien que ambos conocemos

 _Ginny: Te dejo o no?_

 _Ginny: Aclárate_

Moira: Agh! Esto es serio!

 _Ginny: Ya lo se! No sueles dar tu número a cualquiera_

Moira: Exacto. No se quién puede haber sido

 _Ginny: Mejor nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, es hora de comer_

Moira: Vale, así hablamos con tranquilidad de esto

 _Ginny: Genial, nos vemos allí!_

Tras las clases no pudo evitarlo más, tenía que contárselo a alguien y le escribió a la que era una de sus mejores amigas, Ginny. Cuando entró en Hogwarts y el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor entabló una amistad muy cercana tanto con la pelirroja como con Hermione Granger, aunque aún no había podido hablar con esta última, sus deberes de prefecta la tenían ocupada y no la vería hasta la hora del almuerzo o hasta mañana, dependiendo de lo que se alargara. Se lo tenía que contar también en cuanto la viera, Ginny daba buenos consejos pero era muy impulsiva, necesitaba una cabeza serena y Hermione era perfecta.

Entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó con Ginny a hablar del asunto que les atenía mientras los demás alumnos se iban uniendo a ellas en las diferentes mesas. Aunque cada alumno tiraba irremediablemente para la mesa de su propia casa, había algunos que se sentaban mezclados, charlando amigablemente con los amigos que eran de otras casas.


	3. ¿Me espías?

_Número desconocido: Interesante conversación esa que tenéis Ginny y tú_

 _Número desconocido: Habéis averiguado quién soy?_

Moira: Nos has escuchado?

Moira: No sólo robas mi número sino que también me espías!?

 _Número desconocido: Eh! Eh! Para!_

 _Número desconocido: Primero, no he robado tu número, sólo se lo pedí a alguien que ya lo tenía y me lo dio amablemente_

 _Número desconocido: Segundo, si paso por el lado es imposible no escuchar, no te estaba espiando_

 _Número desconocido: Aunque no niego que es muy difícil no mirarte_

Moira: Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez, eres inteligente, simpática y muy linda_

Moira: Así que hemos hablado. Segunda pista que te saco!

 _Número desconocido: Sí, hemos hablado_

Moira: Solemos hablar con normalidad?

 _Número desconocido: Si es asiduamente, sí, hablamos por aquí_

Moira: Me refiero en persona -_-

 _Número desconocido: Eso no te lo diré ;-)_

 _Número desconocido: Te pones demasiado linda cuando haces esa cara de enfado_

 _Número desconocido: Por mucho que mires a tu alrededor no sabrás quién soy_

Moira: Demasiada gente comiendo _

 _Número desconocido: Exacto_

Moira: No me darás más pistas?

 _Número desconocido: Sí_

 _Número desconocido: No_

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez_

 _Número desconocido: Hoy_

 _Número desconocido: Mañana_

 _Número desconocido: Pasado_

 _Número desconocido: Quien sabe_

Moira: No te hagas el gracioso conmigo!

 _Número desconocido: Vamos, me gusta hablar contigo, no te enfades_

Moira: Eres tú, me haces enfadar

 _Número desconocido: Ahora podrás relajarte un rato, tengo que entrenar ;-)_

Moira: Estaré tranquila sin ti!

 _Número desconocido: Adiós pequeña leona :-*_

Moira: Adiós ente desconocido

¡Ese personaje se había atrevido a escucharla mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga! Cuando diera con él se iba a enterar. Pero ahora tenía un dato más, era jugador de quidditch de alguno de los equipos del colegio. El cerco se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Había intentado dar con él en medio de la conversación pero la gente empezó a entrar y sentarse en las mesas en masa así que no pudo, una de esas personas era Hermione, en ese momento se acordó que no había hablado con ella así que le contó todo de forma resumida al oído, aprovechando que se había sentado a su lado, por el contrario, al otro lado estaba Ginny sentada, sería demasiado obvio para Harry y Ron, que estaban al frente, que algo se traían entre manos aquellas tres así que cuando terminó de poner al día a Hermione, sacó de nuevo su móvil e hizo un grupo para las tres. Allí podrían conversar sin problemas de que los chicos sospechasen y, si sospechaban, les pondrían como excusa que eran cosas de chicas lo que hablaban.


	4. Concejo de tres (I)

Moira: Ey! Chicas! Juega al quidditch!

 _Ginny: Tu fan anónimo es jugador del colegio?_

Moira: Sep! Efectivamente!

 _Ginny: Y por qué estamos en un grupo las tres?_

Moira: Porque paso de decirles a Harry y a Ron nada de todo esto

 _Hermione: Sí, sería un completo error, se pondrían en lo peor_

Moira: Y no me dejarían sola en todo el día, me han adoptado como su hermana o una mascota -_-

 _Ginny: Tienes razón, esos dos son peor de amigos que de hermanos de sangre_

 _Ginny: Bueno Hermione, qué piensas del asunto?_

 _Hermione: Es difícil, aun sabiendo que juega al quidditch y que es de nuestra edad_

Moira: Algo es algo, intentaré sacarle más información

 _Ginny: Buena suerte, se ve un hueso duro de roer_

 _Hermione: Mucho, lo que sea informa por aquí y vamos tachando posibilidades_

Moira: Adiós chicas y gracias!

Tras esto, Moira se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar unos libros y dirigirse a la biblioteca pero de camino hacia allí se encontró de nuevo con Hermione y Ginny que, literalmente, la abordaron al salir de la Sala Común y la llevaron al campo de Quidditch donde se podía ver que un entrenamiento terminaba y daba paso al otro.

\- - Esperadme un momento, tengo una idea.- dijo Ginny, tras lo cual se marchó, entrando en la zona interior del campo.

\- - ¿Qué va a hacer? – preguntó de forma retórica Moira.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer su amiga.

\- - Listo. Los únicos equipos que han entrenado hoy han sido Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

\- - ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Los cuadrantes de entrenamiento.- Dijo Hermione.

\- - Fácil, tú no estás muy metida en ese mundo, yo sí.- Ginny sonreía autosatisfecha.

\- - Bien, sólo me queda su confirmación, debo pensar cómo hacer para que se delate él solito.

Mientras tanto, debajo en el campo, el equipo de Slytherin comenzaba su entrenamiento.


	5. Daré contigo

Al llegar al interior del castillo las chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca después de coger sus libros de los dormitorios, aún no habían estudiado nada ese día y Hermione se estaba empezando a sentir realmente culpable y cuando se ponía así, además de insoportable, hacía sentir culpable a todo el mundo que estuviese con ella, por lo que decidieron cortar por lo sano e irse directamente a estudiar sin tener que escucharla.

Pasó un rato y la concentración decidió irse de paseo, su mente vagó hasta el recuerdo de esa tarde y pensó una forma de hacer que el chico le dijese a qué casa pertenecía, dada la hora, los entrenamientos debían haber terminado así que sacó su móvil y le escribió.

Moira: Ya me queda menos para dar contigo!

 _Número desconocido: Ey! Es la primera vez que me hablas tú. Qué has averiguado ahora? Te ha gustado verme entrenar? ;-)_

 _Número desconocido: Aunque no creo que a Harry y a Ron les haga mucha gracia ver a sus chicas en los entrenamientos de otros_

Moira: Así que de Gryffindor no eres. Según lo que has dicho y el hecho de que no entrenaban hoy

 _Número desconocido: Se me escapó_

 _Número desconocido: Y a ti no se te escapa una, deberías estar en Ravenclaw_

Moira: Sólo me queda que puedas estar en Hufflepuff o Slytherin, eran los únicos con entrenamiento esta tarde y no puedes ser un Slytherin

 _Número desconocido: Por qué no?_

Moira: Te cogí! Eres de Slytherin!

Moira:... Pero no puedes ser un Slytherin

 _Número desconocido: Por qué no?_

Moira: Bueno, conozco la enemistad entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor

 _Número desconocido: Eso quedó atrás, la guerra ya pasó_

Moira: Lo se pero aun así es difícil de creer

Moira: Y no lo ponéis fácil, aun seguís incordiando a los que llamáis "Sangre sucia"

Moira: Incluso a los mestizos como yo

 _Número desconocido: Lo se y te pido perdón, soy uno de los pocos que no lo sigue haciendo_

Moira: A mí no tienes que pedirme perdón pero los que no lo hacéis deberíais empezar a cambiar las cosas e influir en el resto

Moira: Haciéndoles callar y no que os quedáis de brazos cruzados

 _Número desconocido: Ya lo se pero no podemos poner en contra nuestra a todo el mundo, te recuerdo que debemos convivir con ellos el resto del curso_

Moira: Ya...

Moira: Pues al próximo que se le ocurra llamar "sangre sucia" a Hermione le voy a dejar yo la nariz más sucia aun

Moira: Avisado quedas, lo haré seas tú o cualquiera de los tuyos

 _Número desconocido: Tranquila que no será a mí, con una vez que me dieron en la nariz ya tuve suficiente -_-'_

Moira: Te pegaron en la nariz? Quién? Cuándo? Eso quiero saberlo!

 _Número desconocido: Averigualo tu misma ;-)_

Moira: _ _ _

Moira: Me voy a coger complejo de Sherlock!

 _Número desconocido: De quién?_

Moira: Nada...

Moira: Me voy a estudiar

 _Número desconocido: Adiós preciosa, hasta la cena :-*_

Moira: -_-

Era de Slytherin… No lo podía creer… Un chico de Slytherin le estaba hablando a ella, una Gryffindor, mestiza, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Bueno, normal tampoco, no quería decirle quién era. Ahora tenía que pensar en quienes de los chicos del equipo de Slytherin eran de su edad y con cuales compartía algunas clases para así estar más cerca de dar con el misterioso desconocido que le hablaba por Owlsapp.

Tenía que contárselo a las chicas, nadie mejor que ellas para ayudarla a dar con los nombres que buscaba. Moira aún no llevaba mucho tiempo en el colegio, además de ser pésima a la hora de recordar nombres de personas a las que no prestaba atención, por lo que necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente.


	6. Concejo de tres (II)

Moira: Ps pss tengo algo que contaros

 _Hermione: Y no puede esperar a después de estudiar? No has soltado el móvil_

 _Ginny: Cuenta!_

 _Hermione: Ginny!_

 _Ginny: Hermione!_

Moira: Se te está pegando de Harry, pelirroja jajaja

 _Ginny: Vas a contar o no?_

Moira: Sí sí, voy

 _Hermione: Cuenta ya para ponernos a estudiar_

Moira: Estás impaciente eh... Reconócelo ;-P

 _Hermione: Sí! Estoy impaciente! Seguro que tiene que ver con ese desconocido y también quiero saber más. Contenta?_

Moira: Sí!

 _Ginny: Cuenta ya o te arreo con el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts!_

Moira: Voy voy! Joder que miedo

Moira: Es de Slytherin

 _Hermione: Qué?_

Moira: Ese chico, es de Slytherin

Moira: Ginny calla! No grites!

 _Hermione: Nos van a echar por vuestra culpa!_

Moira: Yo no he gritado!

 _Ginny: Como mierdas va a ser de Slytherin!?_

Moira: Pues lo es, si vierais la conversación lo entenderíais y me daríais la razón

 _Ginny: Pasa el móvil_

Moira: No te lo crees ni tu

 _Ginny: Por qué? T_T_

 _Hermione: Porque le escribirías al chico para decirle Merlín sabe qué_

Moira: Exacto

 _Ginny: __

 _Ginny: Os odio, en serio_

Moira: Nah

 _Hermione: Algo más que saber?_

Moira: Es de los pocos de Slytherin que ha dejado de usar los términos "sangre sucia" y "mestizo"

 _Ginny: Pff enga ya, no me lo creo_

 _Hermione: No se, no me he dado cuenta de ello_

Moira: Ni yo

 _Hermione: Estaremos pendientes desde ahora_

 _Ginny: Sí! Hay que averiguar quién es_

Moira: Sep y ahora dejadme estudiar, cotillas pesadas

Moira: Hermione! No des patadas por debajo de la mesa

 _Hermione: Se me escapó_

 _Ginny: Y luego la loca soy yo U_U'_

Esa tarde intentaron estudiar todo lo que pudieron aunque a su mente iban y venían nombres de posibles Slytherins. Cuando ya tiraron la toalla al ver que no podrían volver a concentrarse decidieron salir con tranquilidad hacia el Gran Comedor que se preparaba para la cena.

Al terminar de cenar y salir del Gran Comedor, Cormac llamó a Moira y le pidió hablar con ella en privado por lo que tanto Hermione como Ginny salieron hacia la sala común de la torre. Lo que no se imaginaron es que pocos minutos después verían entrar corriendo a la chica y meterse en su habitación sin querer darles una explicación.


	7. Necesito contarlo

Esa mañana, Moira estaba despierta desde muy temprano, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche y llegó un momento en el que era inútil intentar dormir de nuevo así que sólo permaneció en la cama esperando que el tiempo pasase para poder hablar con Hermione y Ginny sobre lo que había pasado ayer, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero ellas aún dormían en sus habitaciones, aunque se estaba pensando seriamente si despertar a Hermione, ella dormía sola, privilegios de prefecta, realmente necesitaba desahogarse y que le diesen un poco de apoyo. Justo en el instante en que se planteaba seriamente el ir a buscar a Hermione, a su móvil llegó una notificación de mensaje.

 _Número desconocido: Buenos días preciosa_

Moira: Los tendrás tú

 _Número desconocido: Nos despertamos de mala forma eh_

Moira: Sí

Moira: Sobre todo cuando tengo un pesado que no se quién es dando ruido

 _Número desconocido: Bueno, se te pasará_

Moira: _ _ _

 _Número desconocido: Hay alguna razón para que estés así o eres de las que amanece con ese humor?_

Moira: Ambas cosas

 _Número desconocido: Ya veo..._

 _Número desconocido: Quieres contarme?_

Moira: No se quién eres

 _Número desconocido: Lo se pero créeme que me gustaría servirte de apoyo_

 _Número desconocido: Aunque tendrás a Hermione y a Ginny para eso imagino_

Moira: Sí pero aún duermen y necesito hablar

 _Número desconocido: Pues adelante_

Moira: Cormac se declaró, me dijo que yo le gustaba

 _Número desconocido: Y tu le dijiste...?_

Moira: La verdad, que él a mí no

Moira: Pero eso no fue todo

 _Número desconocido: Qué pasó?_

Moira: Ese imbécil

Moira: Me arrinconó contra una pared y me besó, intenté resistirme pero es fuerte, no contento con ello me empezó a meter mano, hasta que bajó la guardia y le di una patada en los h...

Moira: Salí corriendo hacia mi dormitorio

Moira: Hola?

Moira: Responde! Necesito apoyo y te has ofrecido!

 _Número desconocido: Lo siento, me estoy vistiendo_

Moira: Qué? Aun es temprano para bajar a desayunar

 _Número desconocido: Lo se pero necesito salir o romperé algo en la habitación_

Moira: Qué te pasa?

 _Número desconocido: Qué me pasa? Que qué me pasa?! Ese maldito imbécil te hace eso y me preguntas qué me pasa!?_

 _Número desconocido: En cuanto lo vea aparecer hoy por el Gran Comedor lo mato_

 _Número desconocido: Puedes darlo por hecho aunque con eso me exponga y sepas quién soy, me da igual_

Moira: No!

 _Número desconocido: Lo defiendes!?_

Moira: NO! Pero... No se porqué no quiero que te echen del colegio y es lo que pasará si le haces algo grave

 _Número desconocido: No dirías eso si supieras quién soy y lo que hice_

Moira: Me lo contarás?

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez, algún día_

Moira: Ya...

 _Número desconocido: Te lo prometo_

Moira: Más te vale cumplirlo

 _Número desconocido: Nos vemos en el desayuno en un rato_

Moira: Me verás, yo no se quién eres

 _Número desconocido: :-*_

No sabía por qué había confiado en el desconocido pero algo le decía que podía contárselo, que la escucharía y le apoyaría. No se había equivocado, ahora se sentía mejor, todavía algo decaída, su primer beso había sido a la fuerza con alguien que era un completo imbécil sin remedio pero al menos ya no sentía ese peso agobiante encima que le apremiaba por buscar apoyo. Seguía sin tener hambre así que decidió dormir un poco más a esperas de que las clases empezasen, ya comería en el almuerzo. Les mandó un pequeño mensaje a Ginny y Hermione diciéndoles que no se preocupasen por ella, que las vería luego, solo se sentía cansada porque no había dormido bien. Y con esto, pudo descansar lo que quedaba de tiempo.


	8. Concejo de tres (III)

Poco después, esa mañana justo antes de que las clases dieran comienzo, Ginny escribió:

 _Ginny: Hey! Chicas! Algo nuevo?_

Moira: Exceptuando que Cormac se me declaró, lo rechacé, me obligó a besarlo, me intentó meter mano y le partí los huevos... Nada nuevo.

 _Hermione: QUÉ DICES!?_

Moira: Relaja Hermione

 _Ginny: Al menos le partiste los huevos, ahora se los haré tortilla yo_

 _Hermione: Ginny! Lo que debería hacer es decirlo a los profesores_

Moira: Ginny no merece la pena y Hermione paso, no quiero problemas, quiero pasar mi año aquí en paz, bastantes tonterías tuve que soportar en Beauxbatons de esas pijas relamidas

 _Hermione: Como quieras :(_

 _Hermione: Pero ten cuidado con él_

 _Ginny: Sí, es un pesado_

Moira: Ya... Espero que después de eso deje de darme el coñazo

 _Ginny: Y se sabe algo del chico serpiente?_

Moira: Jajajajaja

Moira: De momento nada nuevo

 _Hermione: Chicas, empieza la clase!_

Moira: Cierto! Hasta luego!  
 _  
Ginny: Adiós! XD_

La clase dio comienzo como de costumbre, sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que el móvil de Moira comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su túnica.


	9. En clase

_Número desconocido: Te ves preciosa cuando estás concentrada, más de lo normal_

Moira: Estás en mi clase?

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez sólo te vi por la puerta abierta_

Moira: Algo me dice que estás aquí

 _Número desconocido: Y por qué no me buscas?_

Moira: Estás muy confiado verdad? Sabes que no puedo mirar atrás, quieres que el profesor le quite puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa?

 _Número desconocido: No, por favor, eres la única que le ha hecho sombra a la gran Hermione Granger, no quiero que eso se empañe_

Moira: Ja

Moira: Ja

Moira: Ja

Moira: Gracioso

 _Número desconocido: Lo se ;-)_

Moira: Shh calla! Me distraes!

 _Número desconocido: Ahora tengo yo toda la culpa XD_

Moira empezaba a sentirse extraña, cuando hablaba con el desconocido siempre conseguía que ella sonriera, era divertido, le gustaban esas conversaciones con él, fuesen cortas o largas, a cualquier hora del día se descubría pensando en él y deseando que volviese a escribirle, ella no se atrevía, era tímida por naturaleza aunque no lo pareciese pero todo era por la sensación de seguridad que le daba estar tras esa pantalla, estaba segura de que si fuese una conversación cara a cara no sería tan entretenida pues se quedaría callada cada dos por tres a causa de su timidez.

Al terminar las clases no perdió el tiempo y envió un mensaje a las chicas.


	10. Concejo de tres (IV)

Moira: Ha compartido clase con Hermione y conmigo hoy

 _Hermione: Pues hoy sólo hemos tenido clase con Slytherin_

 _Ginny: Eso ya lo sabíamos -_-_

Moira: Sí pero, pensad, quiénes están en esa clase? Chicos obvio

 _Hermione: Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle_

Moira: Exacto

Moira: Y quienes juegan al quidditch?

 _Ginny: Zabini, Nott y Malfoy_

Moira: Bingo!

 _Hermione: Nos quedan tres solo!_

 _Ginny: Viva!_

Moira: Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor? Me muero de hambre

 _Ginny: La buena nueva te abre el apetito? jajaja_

Moira: Más de lo que me gustaría reconocer XD

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor deseando poder comer algunas de las delicias que se preparaban en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Tras comer con sus amigos y charlas durante un rato con ellos, se levantaron de la mesa y, tanto ella como Ginny, Harry y Ron, se dirigieron a la biblioteca para estudiar, era obvio que estos dos últimos iban obligados pero necesitaban estudiar igualmente. Sólo Hermione faltaba ya que tenía deberes como prefecta y se les uniría cuando terminase.

Estando estudiando, necesitó un libro, se levantó a por él y, cuando iba a volver a su asiento, una mano la retuvo con brusquedad, agarrándola del brazo. Era Cormac. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- Vamos, no te hagas la dura, se que no tienes novio.

\- ¿Algún problema con el hecho de que no tenga novio?

\- Que podrías tener uno tan maravilloso como yo.- dijo Cormac devorándola con la mirada.

\- No se qué te pasa en esa cabeza hueca que tienes pero no te veo nada de maravilloso.

\- Oh, vamos, no mientas. Ya quisieran muchas tenerme aquí, así de cerca, deseando besarte de nuevo.

\- Pues búscate a una de esas porque yo no quiero que me beses, ni quiero nada tuyo.

Tras esto consiguió zafarse de Comarc y volvió a su asiento.

Cuando terminaron de estudiar, los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, ya con Hermione con ellos. Al terminar la cena, Moira se retrasó hablando con Luna en la puerta del Gran Comedor y se dirigía sola a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando en uno de los pasillos Cormac volvió a agarrarla, arrinconándola contra la pared e intentando besarla a la fuerza de nuevo, al ver que ella se resistía, intentó convencerla con palabras suaves, alabando su persona (la de Cormac claro) y enumerándole las muchas ventajas que tenía el salir con él, ventajas que Moira no veía por ningún lado. En un leve despiste de Cormac, se soltó de su agarre y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su sala común, sin percatarse que un prefecto la miraba correr atentamente, preocupado por su reacción pensó que le escribiría en cuanto terminase su ronda en breves momentos.


	11. Dulces sueños

_Número desconocido: Estás bien? Te he visto correr y no tenías buen aspecto_

Moira: No estoy bien

Moira: Odio a la gente así

Moira: No soporto a ese tipo

 _Número desconocido: Te han hecho algo?_

Moira: Es Cormac, no deja de seguirme, insiste en salir conmigo e intenta convencerme diciendo que nunca tendré una oportunidad tan buena

Moira: Puto egocéntrico

 _Número desconocido: Sí que lo es, qué tiene el de bueno? XD_

Moira: Sólo que es un Gryffindor porque lo demás...

Moira: Antes salgo con Draco Malfoy :/

 _Número desconocido: ... Te gusta ese Malfoy?_

Moira: Es guapo, pero no lo conozco, sólo intercambié escasas palabras con él cuando llegué

Moira: Aunque tiene una voz linda

 _Número desconocido: Ya veo..._

Moira: Celoso?

 _Número desconocido: Yo? Por qué debería?_

Moira: Es igual, no estoy para bromas :(

 _Número desconocido: Mi chica linda_

Moira: Tuya? Desde cuando?

 _Número desconocido: Para mí eres la más linda desde la primera vez que te vi_

Moira: Si tú lo dices :/

Moira: Chico Enigmático

 _Número desconocido: Me gusta_

Moira: Lo eres

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez quiera serlo_

Moira: Por qué?

 _Número desconocido: Tal vez quiera ocultar cosas_

Moira: De mi?

 _Número desconocido: De la mayoría_

Moira: Por qué?

 _Número desconocido: Se asustarían, me repudiarían_

Moira: Yo no lo haría

 _Número desconocido: No lo sabes y no voy a arriesgarme_

Moira: Deberías arriesgar, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa

 _Número desconocido: No quiero sorpresas, ahora puedo hablar contigo al menos, por aquí_

Moira: Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona

 _Número desconocido: No, no lo harías, si lo supieras no te acercarías_

Moira: Si tú lo dices... Pero yo no lo creo

 _Número desconocido: Pequeña cabezota_

Moira: -_-

 _Número desconocido: Me encantas_

Moira: :/

 _Número desconocido: Buenas noches chica linda_

Moira: Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños

 _Número desconocido: Contigo, eres lo más dulce que existe, estoy seguro_

 **Número desconocido se ha desconectado**

Moira: ... Lástima que no puedas comprobarlo

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Estaba loca. Decirle eso a un completo desconocido, aunque ya se había desconectado lo vería mañana cuando se volviese a conectar a la aplicación y ese mensaje no había manera de borrarlo pero no había podido evitarlo, se lo envió sin pensarlo, era lo que su instinto le había dicho que debía contestar. Era un chico amable, se había preocupado por ella cuando la había visto mal antes y no había perdido el tiempo, le había escrito en seguida para preguntarle cómo estaba. No era como ese engreído de Cormac, era diferente. Cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de descubrir quién era ese chico pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más impaciente y ansiosa por saberlo. Seguía mirando su teléfono esperando qué. Lo sabía bien, esperaba que ese chico volviese a hablarle una vez más antes de dormir pero ella sabía que eso no ocurriría, lo que no sabía era que ese chico se encontraba con el móvil en su mano, había visto el aviso de un nuevo mensaje nada más desconectarse y había mirado en la pantalla de bloqueo quién era y qué ponía sin llegar a abrir la aplicación, se había quedado de piedra al ver el mensaje, no lo esperaba, no sabía qué contestar. Y ambos se quedaron dormidos, con sus móviles en sus manos esperando que el otro diese el paso que ninguno se atrevía a dar.


	12. Tentación

Ese día Moira se sentía extraña, el desconocido no le había escrito en todo el día, realmente se estaba empezando a interesar por él, por una persona a la que no conocía de nada absolutamente, estaba loca y de verdad, tenía que dejar de pensar en él pero no podía, ella quería que le escribiese, que le preguntase si estaba bien, que se preocupase por ella. Eso no pasó.

En uno de los cambios de clase estaba hablando con Dean Thomas animadamente cuando, sin darse cuenta, chocó con Pansy Parkinson, sólo fue un breve roce con el brazo, lo suficiente como para darle una excusa a Parkinson.

Qué asco. Una vulgar mestiza me ha tocado, ahora tendré que ir a ducharme para desinfectarme y llegaré tarde a clase por tu culpa.- dijo mirando a Moira con cara de profundo asco. Junto a ella se encontraban Malfoy y Nott, mirando la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. El primero en hacerlo fue, sorprendentemente, Malfoy.

Ya basta Pansy, deberías de dejar de usar esos calificativos. - su voz era fría y cortante pero no miró a Moira en ningún momento.

Draco tiene razón. Aún siendo mestiza, Moira es una gran bruja.- dijo Nott mirando a Moira con una sonrisa.

Moira no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba harta de esas escenitas por parte de algunos alumnos pero tampoco quería seguir agrandando el problema y enfrentarse a Pansy porque se ganaría un castigo inmerecido.

¿Y por qué soy yo la que debe callarse? Es culpa suya no ser una sangre pura, no se en qué estaría pensando su madre para casarse con un sucio muggle.

¡Pansy cállate! - exclamó Malfoy, visiblemente harto de la situación.

Vámonos de aquí, no merece la pena enfadarse.- dijo Dean intentando calmar la situación, agarrando del brazo a Moira y tirando de ella pues ya había visto como la mirada indecisa de la chica se tornaba en ira.

¿Sucio muggle? ¿Mi padre? ¡Mi padre no es ningún sucio muggle, jodida imbécil! Ya quisieras tu pertenecer a uno de los clanes más antiguos de las Highlands. - Moira estalló, no podía callarse un segundo más. Tras esto se marchó para continuar con su día a día dejando a los tres chicos mirándola, una de ellas enfadada y otros dos curiosos. Especialmente uno de ellos, quería saber más acerca de ella.

Esa misma tarde, justo antes de la cena su móvil la avisó de un mensaje entrante:

 _Número desconocido: Lo que dijiste ayer... Quieres tentarme?_

Moira: Tal vez

 _Número desconocido: Mmmm... Lo haces_

Moira: Pero no es suficiente, verdad?

 _Número desconocido: No_

Moira: Por qué? Tanto miedo tienes?

 _Número desconocido: Sí, de perderte, de que te alejes_

Moira: No lo haré

 _Número desconocido: No lo sabes_

Moira: Ponme a prueba

 _Número desconocido: No, te dije que no voy a arriesgar, contigo no_

Moira: Hoy Malfoy me defendió cuando Parkinson me llamó mestiza de forma despectiva y Nott le dió la razón a él

 _Número desconocido: Hizo bien, ella debió callarse_

 _Número desconocido: Cambias de tema_

Moira: Sí, con el otro no vamos a ningún lado

 _Número desconocido: Chica lista_

Moira: Lo se ;-)

Moira: Fue raro que me defendiera

 _Número desconocido: Por qué?_

Moira: Vamos! Es Malfoy, sale con Parkinson

 _Número desconocido: No sale con ella_

Moira: Cómo lo sabes? Siempre están los dos pegados

 _Número desconocido: Lo conozco bien, Parkinson sólo es una pesada que no entiende un NO_

Moira: Ya veo... Como Cormac entonces

Moira: Aún así es raro que fuese él

 _Número desconocido: Ha cambiado, eso es todo_

Moira: Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me responderás con total sinceridad?

 _Número desconocido: ... Vale... Pero hay dos condiciones_

Moira: Está bien -_-

 _Número desconocido: 1. No vale preguntar quién soy_

Moira: Mierda XD

 _Número desconocido: Esa lengua_

Moira: La quieres?

 _Número desconocido: Demasiado_

Moira: Ven a por ella

 _Número desconocido: Deja de tentar_

 _Número desconocido: 2. Sólo responderé sí o no, piensa bien tu pregunta_

Moira: Jmmm

Moira: Estabas con Malfoy y Parkinson hoy cuando él me defendió?

 _Número desconocido: Sí_

Moira: Okey...

 _Número desconocido: Averiguaste algo?_

Moira: Tal vez

Moira: Nos vemos en la cena

 _Número desconocido: Adiós preciosa :-*_

Moira se hallaba impaciente por que llegara la hora de la cena, estaba deseando hablar con Ginny y Hermione pero cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó con ellas tuvieron que echar mano del móvil de nuevo para hablar de ese tema.


	13. Concejo de tres (V)

Moira: Pss Oíd!

Moira: Se algo nuevo!

 _Hermione: Cuenta!_

 _Ginny: Suéltalo ya!_

 _Hermione: Espera... Por qué hablamos por aquí si os tengo delante en la cena?_

Moira: Porque Harry y Ron tienen la oreja pegada

 _Hermione: Vale. Cuenta_

Moira: Recordáis que os dije antes que Malfoy me defendió de Parkinson?

 _Ginny: Es Malfoy!? :-O_

Moira: Calla!

 _Ginny: Vale -_-_

Moira: No, no es Malfoy

Moira: Estuve hablando con el desconocido luego y conseguí sacarle que estaba con Malfoy y Parkinson en ese momento

 _Hermione: Yyyyy...?_

Moira: Pues que la única persona que estaba con ellos era Nott

 _Hermione: Queeeeeee?_

 _Hermione: No, no puede ser... Ese Casanova?_

 _Ginny: A todo el mundo le llega su momento de enamorarse_

 _Hermione: No, hay algo que no me cuadra_

Moira: A mí tampoco

Moira: Él siempre me dice que no quiere dar su verdadera identidad porque huiría de él

 _Hermione: Y Nott ya se ha acercado a tí libremente_

Moira: Exacto

 _Ginny: Sí que es raro_

Moira: Sin embargo dice que conoce a Malfoy muy bien...

 _Hermione: Esto nos lleva a un callejón sin salida_

 _Ginny: Sí __

Moira: Malfoy está mirando hacia nosotras

Moira: Tengo que reconocer que es muy guapo y está buenísimo

 _Ginny: Se nos fue_

 _Hermione: Sí... Definitivamente se fue_

Moira: Qué?

 _Ginny: Es Malfoy!_

Moira: Y qué?

 _Ginny: Recuerda todo lo que hizo_

Moira: Tal vez ha cambiado

 _Hermione: Tal vez..._

 _Ginny: Tu también?_

 _Hermione: Me pidió perdón_

 _Hermione: Reconoce que si siguiera siendo el mismo no lo habría hecho_

 _Ginny: Tienes razón_

 _Ginny: A Harry le dijo que se arrepentía de muchas cosas_

 _Hermione: Sí, pero aún así siguen repudiándolo y le temen_

Moira: Eso es...

 _Ginny: Ya decía yo que esta estaba muy callada..._

Moira: Ahora os cuento

La chica miró fijamente a Malfoy y sin hacer sonido alguno dijo: chico enigmático. No se equivocaba, Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a su alrededor y no había nadie más que estuviese mirando a Moira, volvió a mirarla con la boca abierta, no sabía qué hacer, a lo que ella sonrió y le hizo una señal para que mirase su móvil.


	14. Te tengo!

Moira: Eres Malfoy!

 _Número desconocido: Cómo lo sabes?_

Moira: No te hagas el duro, me has leído los labios perfectamente y has reaccionado

 _Número desconocido: Cualquiera reaccionaría_

Moira: No con la sorpresa con la que tú lo has hecho

Moira: Reconocelo, te he descubierto

 _Número desconocido: ... Está bien, lo has adivinado, me ha sorprendido, porque nadie más que tú me llama así_

A esto Moira no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.

 _Número desconocido: Me encanta tu sonrisa_

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, notando cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, en ese instante llegó un nuevo mensaje.

 _Número desconocido: Y cuando te sonrojas_

Moira: Ya para!

Después de descubrir quien era el número desconocido se dio cuenta que era hora de cambiar su nombre en los contactos, por fin podría relacionarlo con un nombre, con una persona de carne y hueso.

 _Draco Malfoy: Y ahora no querrás saber nada más de mí, verdad?_

Moira: Por qué haría eso?

 _Draco Malfoy: Sabes lo que hice... Lo que les hice a tus amigos_

Moira: Les pediste perdón, les explicaste, tenías tus razones

 _Draco Malfoy: Ellos te contaron?_

Moira: Sí, todo

Moira: Déjame hablar contigo, en persona

Moira: Por favor

 _Draco Malfoy:... Está bien_

Moira: Viva!

 _Draco Malfoy: Esta noche, torre de astronomía a las 12:00, ya no habrá nadie por los pasillos_

Moira: De acuerdo, no te eches atrás eh

 _Draco Malfoy: No lo haré, tu tampoco_

Moira: Nunca

Moira estaba ilusionada, por fin había dado con el desconocido y por fin podría hablar con él en persona como tantas veces había querido hacerlo. Sin pensarlo, abrió el chat que compartía con las chicas, tenían que saberlo, tenía que compartir sus nervios y su impaciencia con ellas.


	15. Concejo de tres (VI)

Moira: Adivinen quién tiene una cita esta noche!

 _Hermione: Qué!?_

 _Ginny: Esta guarra ya se ha olvidado del desconocido_

Moira: No me he olvidado -_-

Moira: Es con él

 _Ginny: Venga ya!_

Moira: Que sí! Bueno... Cita, cita, tampoco, lo he "obligado" casi a un cara a cara

 _Ginny: Lo sabía_

Moira: Ya se quién es

 _Hermione: Quién!?_

 _Hermione: Si no nos hemos movido del Gran Comedor!_

Moira: It's magic *******

 _Ginny: Cuenta asquerosa!_

Moira: Esa boca Ginevra!

 _Hermione: Cuenta ya!_

Moira: Vale vale

Moira: Hablando con vosotras me he dado cuenta de algo muy obvio. He mirado a Malfoy directamente y, sin pronunciar las palabras en alto, he dicho con mis labios "chico enigmático", es como lo llamo cuando chateamos, su reacción ha hecho el resto

Justo cuando les dijo eso, tanto Ginny como Hermione se volvieron en sus asientos y miraron descaradamente hacia Malfoy que las miró sorprendido y se llevó una mano a la frente. No podía creer que Moira se lo hubiese dicho tan rápido a aquellas dos. Menos mal que sólo lo miraron un instante porque se empezaba a sentir incómodo.

Tras esto siguieron hablando por el chat y Malfoy pudo seguir comiendo tranquilo.

 _Ginny: Es cierto..._

 _Hermione: Es Malfoy..._

Moira: Sí

 _Ginny: Y ha aceptado a verte?_

Moira: Sep

 _Hermione: Cuándo?_

Moira: Esta noche

 _Ginny: Dónde?_

Moira: En la torre de astronomía a las 12:00 y sí Hermione lo se, es tarde pero tengo que hacerlo

 _Hermione: Vale... Sólo ten cuidado_

Moira: Le pediré a Harry la capa de invisibilidad y cuento con mi prefecta favorita para que me cubras ;-P

 _Hermione: Pelota... Pero lo haré, sólo espero un reporte completo mañana_

Moira: Hecho!

 _Ginny: Qué nervios!_

Moira: Soy yo la que debe estar nerviosa ^^'

 _Ginny: Me da igual, estoy nerviosa y punto_

 _Ginny: Tienes que arreglarte! Vayámonos a la habitación, hay que prepararte!_

 _Hermione: Cierto! No puedes ir así tan normal!_

Moira: Qué tiene de malo mi ropa de diario?

 _Ginny: Tiene de malo que siempre vas en uniforme :/_

Moira: Y?

Moira: He peleado mucho con mis padres para poder entrar aquí, me gusta llevarlo

 _Hermione: Sí, a mi también me gusta pero no es ropa para una cita a la luz de la luna_

Moira: Qué bicho de Hagrid se ha escapado que le ha picado a esta?

 _Ginny: Hermione romántica... Parece que Ronnie está haciendo algo bien ;-P_

 _Hermione: Callad ya y vamos a la habitación_

Los nervios habían aflorado en las tres chicas y el hambre se había ido por lo que se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a las habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor para preparar a una reticente Moira para su "cita".


	16. Antes del encuentro

A Hermione y Ginny les costó un buen rato que Moira aceptase a cambiar su uniforme por algo que ellas consideraban más apropiado para la ocasión, así que se metió en la ducha y cuando salió las chicas procedieron a peinarla y maquillarla suavemente. Luego le dieron la ropa que habían escogido: unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, botas cortas negras y camisa ancha. Con eso se vería bien, diferente a lo que solía usar pero sin ser demasiado formal. Ginny se quejaba de que no tuviese ropa más ajustada y Moira se negaba a usar uno de sus jerseys tan estrechos que dudaba poder respirar con alguno de ellos. A Hermione le parecía perfecta su ropa, su única preocupación es que la chica no llevase ninguna chaqueta, refrescaba bastante en Escocia por aquella época de noche y temía que se resfriara después de aquella aventura nocturna.

En esas se encontraban las tres cuando un mensaje entrante sonó en el móvil de Moira:

 _Draco Malfoy: Lista?_

Moira: Eso creo

 _Draco Malfoy: Te has arrepentido... Lo comprendo, no te culpo_

Moira: Quién ha dicho eso?

 _Draco Malfoy: Tu has dicho que..._

Moira: Yo nada

Moira: Sólo estoy nerviosa

 _Draco Malfoy: Por qué?_

Moira: Porque voy a conocer a mi chico enigmático

 _Draco Malfoy: Tuyo?_

Moira: El resto ya te conoce, yo no, soy la nueva, recuerda

 _Draco Malfoy: Cierto..._

Moira: Tú no estás nervioso?

 _Draco Malfoy: Mucho, más de lo que quiero reconocer_

Moira: Vaya, el gran Malfoy nervioso por una chica

Los segundos pasaron y no recibía respuesta por su parte, aquello extrañó a Moira pues Malfoy solía responderle con rapidez.

Moira: Malfoy?

Moira: Lo siento si te molestó

Moira: No era mi intención

Moira: Tan solo bromeaba :(

 _Draco Malfoy: Lo siento, no te pongas triste_

 _Draco Malfoy: No ha sido culpa tuya_

Moira: Pasa algo?

 _Draco Malfoy: Nott me ha quitado el móvil_

 _Draco Malfoy: Ha leído parte de la conversación y se ha puesto celoso_

Nott... Aquél chico que al poco tiempo de llegar había intentado ligar con ella. Lo había rechazado pues no le había dado buena espina, luego se enteró que era lo normal para él, intentar ligar con una y con otra a ver cuál era la primera en caer para luego olvidarse de la chica una vez conseguía su meta.

Moira: :/

Moira: Maldito, leyendo cosas ajenas

 _Draco Malfoy: No entiende por qué a él lo mandaste lejos y no le diste ni tu número pero sin embargo, conmigo hablas por aquí como si nada_

Moira: Si supiera que mi número no te lo di yo jajaja

 _Draco Malfoy: Mejor que no lo sepa_

Moira: Sí, mejor, vaya a ser que haga lo mismo y ya lo que me faltaba

 _Draco Malfoy: Pesado_

Moira: :|

 _Draco Malfoy: Theodore... Me intenta sonsacar tu número e intenta convencerme para que te hable bien de él_

Moira: Si supiera que en un rato no veremos tú y yo...

 _Draco Malfoy: No me des ideas, con lo pesado que se está poniendo me tienta decírselo para que rabie_

Moira: Mejor no

 _Draco Malfoy: Lo se, si se lo dijera vendría él también y esta noche quiero estar a solas contigo_

Moira: Cuánto misterio

 _Draco Malfoy: Hay cosas que quiero contarte_

Moira: Ya veo

Moira: Ya queda poco, mejor me iré a terminar de prepararme

 _Draco Malfoy: Prepararte?_

 _Draco Malfoy: Te arreglas para mí?_

En ese momento el móvil de Moira voló de sus manos, sujetado por cierta pelirroja que ahora le escribía al rubio al otro lado, mientras Moira era sujetada por Hermione

Moira: Oye tú! Oxigenado! Cuidadito con lo que le hacemos a Moira esta noche. Como me entere que te pasas con ella se te va a caer el pelo. Entendido?

 _Draco Malfoy: Moira? :/_

Moira: No, es obvio que no soy ella, soy Ginny. Ella, Hermione y yo estamos en su habitación arreglándola, ella no quería, así que nos debes una. Te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando la veas esta noche

 _Draco Malfoy: Gracias… Supongo. Esto me ha cogido un poco de sorpresa_

Moira: Lo se, no te preocupes. Y ahora le devuelvo el móvil porque a este paso va a matar a Hermione que la tiene sujeta XD

Moira: Lo siento T_T Ginny me ha quitado el móvil y Hermione me tenía inmovilizada. Son unas traidoras _

 _Draco Malfoy: Te quieren, son buenas amigas, incluso me han dado una advertencia, dan miedo_

Moira: Sí que lo dan jajaja pero se les coge cariño con el tiempo :-P

Ginny y Hermione no podían más que admirar cómo cambiaba la mirada y la expresión de aquella chica, nunca la habían visto así, realmente se estaba enamorando y no se daba cuenta, se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy, sólo confiaban en que él no le hiciese daño, porque si no pagaría las consecuencias.


	17. Frente a frente

**Aviso: capítulo largo, a cambio de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Perdón T_T**

Moira: Tengo que ir saliendo ya o no llegaré

 _Draco Malfoy: Yo hace rato que estoy aquí, estaba demasiado impaciente por llegar y necesitaba salir de mi habitación_

Moira: Tenías que haberme avisado! Voy corriendo!

\- ¡Ya está en la torre! ¡Ha llegado antes y no me ha avisado! - gritó Moira nerviosa

\- Déjalo, que espere.- dijo Ginny con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- Ni que fueras tarde.

\- Sólo tienes que ser puntual, vas a buena hora y conmigo llegarás a tiempo.- dijo Hermione intentando relajar a la chica.

 _Draco Malfoy: Tranquila, chica lista, aún tienes tiempo, no corras, no quiero que te hagas daño, no voy a moverme de aquí_

Moira: Estoy saliendo ahora mismo, no tardaré en llegar

 _Draco Malfoy: Hasta ahora, te espero impaciente_

Moira se puso la capa de invisibilidad antes de salir de su habitación, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común y no quería tener que dar explicaciones, Hermione le había dicho a Harry que la capa era para ella, que la necesitaba para hacer una ronda de vigilancia aquella noche porque quería descubrir a unos traviesos de primero que se escapaban de la cama a esa hora. Bajaron las escaleras y, tanto Harry como Ron le desearon suerte a Hermione sin percatarse de la presencia de Moira que iba tras esta. Salieron por el cuadro y se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía, Hermione delante suya, vigilando que no viniese nadie que pudiera chocar con Moira. Al llegar a las escaleras que subían a la torre de astronomía, Hermione le deseó mucha suerte a Moira y esta le dijo que Malfoy la acompañaría de vuelta, él también era prefecto y no tendría problemas.

Moira subió las escaleras poco a poco, no quería apresurarse, en cierto modo se encontraba insegura sobre lo que podría pasar en la torre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella cuando lo tuviera frente a frente, ni sabía cómo reaccionaría él. Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino en las escaleras paró para quitarse la capa, consideraba que ya no podrían verla desde abajo y la colgó de su antebrazo para seguir subiendo.

A Draco la espera se le hacía eterna, desde que escuchó los primeros pasos en las escaleras, por cada escalón que ella subía su respiración se aceleraba, a veces pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto al arriesgarse y hablar con ella, otras veces deseaba haberse quedado en la seguridad de su habitación chateando con ella a través de la pantalla. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que cada vez se hacía mayor su deseo por tenerla cerca, por tocarla, por decirles a todos que ella estaba con él y que los malditos de Cormac y Nott se alejasen de su camino y dejasen de incordiarla, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar sin besarla, sin apartar ese mechón rebelde de su cara, sin quedarse mirando como un tonto cuando ella sonreía con sus amigos, mirarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, él quería que ella riese a su lado de esa forma también.

Sumido en estos pensamientos se encontraba Draco cuando Moira llegó al final de la escalera. La joven había pasado todo el camino pensando en qué haría al verlo. Por el chat podía aparentar ser decidida y extrovertida pero en persona se convertía en la persona más tímida e indecisa del mundo, aunque, como buena Gryffindor, al final siempre ganaba su lado valiente y daba el paso adelante. Esta vez temía que ese paso llegase demasiado tarde.

Draco se volvió para mirarla, se había quedado estática junto a la escalera y lo miraba igual que él a ella, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Ambos sabían lo que querían pero la inseguridad les pudo. Pasado un tiempo, habló Moira.

\- Gracias por leer estos días mis problemas con Cormac.- su voz apenas había salido de su garganta, bajó su vista al suelo sintiéndose una completa tonta por haber roto el hielo con ese tema.

\- Gracias a ti por venir y no arrepentirte.- la voz de Draco sonaba tan segura que Moira no pudo sino alzar su mirada y ver cómo él fijaba sus ojos grises en los de Moira.

\- Te dije que no me arrepentiría.- respondió Moira con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se quedó contemplando su expresión, era perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero cuando sonreía sentía que podía conseguirlo todo. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma hasta que la vio, aquella chica tan alocada, positiva e inocente. Le daba miedo acercarse a ella, no quería que esa inocencia desapareciera, quería conservarla y hacerla sonreír cada día, a cada momento.

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque parezca lo contrario, soy jodidamente tímida y si te quedas mirando de esa forma no ayudas nada.

Justo cuando Moira le dijo eso, Draco reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando embobado durante un rato, era normal que la chica se sintiese incómoda.

\- Lo siento mucho. Para mí sigue siendo increíble que hayas aceptado verte conmigo y hablar tranquilamente.

Moira lo miró con cara de circunstancia. Tenía que hacer que Draco dejase de decir esas tonterías y confiase en ella.

\- Mira, la próxima vez que me digas eso será cuando me largue y no vuelva a hablar contigo nunca.- dijo de forma tajante.- Me han contado todo. La guerra, lo que le pasó a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione, la batalla aquí en la escuela, las veces que se encontraron contigo y todo lo que pasó en estos siete años pero también me han contado que cuando todo terminó tú les pediste perdón de forma sincera, les explicaste el porqué de todo lo que hiciste y que te arrepentías así que deja de una vez de decir que voy a asquearme de tí o no voy a querer hablar contigo porque es todo lo contrario. ¿Entendido?

Había soltado toda esa perorata sin pensarlo, sin pausa, sin respirar y casi a gritos. Estaba harta de las suposiciones erróneas de Draco y quería zanjar ese tema cuanto antes. Quería conocer de una vez al Draco Malfoy que tenía justo delante suya, conocerlo personalmente y no a través de lo que le pudiesen contar sus amigos. Luna, esa chica soñadora y tan amable, ya había hablado más de una vez a favor del chico y ella no tenía nada que perder al intentarlo.

Draco la miraba sorprendido, normal. ¿A quién se le ocurría decir todo aquello sin anestesia ni nada? Y encima no reaccionaba. Estupendo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no llevaban ni media hora hablando.

\- ¿Puedes decir algo? Te recuerdo que no soy muy buena entablando conversación y el discurso que te he largado antes lo demuestra, seguramente te hayan molestado. - dijo Moira, rogándole a Merlín que Draco no se sintiese molesto.

Muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, Draco estaba más que agradecido por sus palabras, aún tenía dudas en su cabeza pero la mayoría se disiparon cuando Moira habló tan sinceramente, de verdad que adoraba a esa chica. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco sonrió de manera sincera.

\- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda pero, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, tus palabras no me molestan lo más mínimo. Ahora soy yo quien te pregunta: ¿vas a quedarte toda la noche guardando las escaleras? No te has movido de ahí desde que has llegado y no me importaría que te acercaras un poco más.

Moira lo había visto sonreír, por fin Draco estaba sonriendo y no solo superficialmente como siempre, esta vez sus ojos mostraban una expresión que acompañaba su sonrisa. Poniéndose más roja que el estandarte de Gryffindor, Moira se dió cuenta de la situación, desde que había llegado no se había movido ni un ápice de las escaleras, agarrando fuertemente la barandilla como si la vida le fuese en ello. Era ridículo, ni que le tuviese miedo a Malfoy. Soltando dicha barandilla, se acercó poco a poco al chico que la miraba intrigado e impaciente, una brisa se hizo presente y trajo consigo el aroma de ella, un suave perfume a rosas, aroma que le recordó el jardín de su casa, plagado de esas blancas flores. Llegando junto a él, dejó la capa junto al balcón, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, sus manos arrugaban el bajo de la camisa.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho esa pobre camisa estoy seguro que no tienes por qué castigarla de ese modo.- dijo Draco bromeando, mientras tomaba sus manos.- Lo siento, tienes las manos heladas, deberíamos haber quedado en otro sitio.

\- No, no es por eso, son los nervios. Se me enfrían las manos. Aquí no hace frío. - respondió Moira, estaba tan nerviosa al sentir sus manos entre las de Draco que apenas había salido un hilo de voz de su garganta.

\- Ven, siéntate conmigo.- Draco tiró suavemente de sus manos mientras se sentaba junto al balcón. Las vistas eran maravillosas y Moira no podía dejar de mirarlas.

\- No me imaginaba que las vistas desde aquí eran tan bonitas. En Francia también eran preciosas pero nada como la tierra donde se nace.

\- Sí, no puedo pedir mejores vistas que las que tengo ahora.

Moira volvió su mirada a la de Draco y se dió cuenta de que el chico no miraba el paisaje, la miraba a ella fijamente sin perder un detalle de su expresión.

\- Me… ¡Me refería al paisaje!

\- ¿El paisaje? Eso estoy harto de verlo, llevo siete años viendo lo mismo.

\- Y a mí me ves todos los días.

\- Nunca tengo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que eres preciosa. Seguro que te lo dicen a menudo.

\- Sí. Mis padres se hartan de repetirlo pero no les creo. Y Hermione, Ginny y Luna también pero ellas no cuentan.

\- ¿Por qué no cuentan?

\- Porque no.

Draco estaba más que divertido con esa conversación, adoraba poner en esas situaciones a Moira, si por teléfono le gustaba, ahora en persona disfrutaba aún más pues podía ver sus expresiones y en estos momentos su rostro se teñía de un color rosado. A esa chica tan respondona no le gustaban los piropos, no sabía cómo encajarlos o cómo responder, le parecía adorable.

\- Así que tus amigos te contaron todo lo acontecido durante la guerra, después de ella y lo que sucedió conmigo.

\- Sí, después de un denso interrogatorio. Hermione y Ginny son buenas narradoras pero Harry y Ron son caso aparte, aún así conseguí toda la información necesaria.

\- Ya veo…- Draco desvió su mirada, por primera vez, aquella noche, miró el paisaje.

\- ¿Te molesta que lo hayan hecho?- Moira se preocupó y apretó suavemente sus manos que seguían entrelazadas con las de Draco.

\- No lo se. En parte no porque, de no haber sido así, tal vez me habrías rechazado desde el primer momento que supiste que era yo. Pero otra parte de mí está decepcionada porque me habría gustado contártelo yo. En fin, ya poco puede hacerse.- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirarla. - Solo me queda preguntar: ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? No quiero que tengas dudas.

\- ¿Saber? No. Sólo lo que tú quieras que yo sepa. Lo que sientas, pienses o necesites. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo de lo que sea. Si necesitas apoyarte en alguien, desahogarte y sentirte con un peso menos, aquí estoy.

La sonrisa de Moira iluminó el ánimo de Draco en ese momento. De verdad que esa chica era un ángel.

\- Bien. Creo que de mí ya sabes mucho, por el momento no se me ocurre qué más contarte. Háblame de ti ahora.

\- ¿De mí? ¿ Que te gustaría saber?

\- Todo.

Moira le habló de sus padres, de su hermana pequeña y su hermano mayor, al parecer las brujas en su familia habían sido las dos niñas mientras que el mayor no tenía poderes mágicos. Le habló de su casa, de los años en Beauxbatons y las ganas que tenía de ir a Hogwarts, de lo poco que le gustaba ese internado para "señoritas". El tiempo pasaba mientras hablaban sin que ellos se percataran hasta que un reloj en la distancia dió la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana y ellos seguían allí.

\- ¡¿Tan tarde es?! No me había dado cuenta, tengo que regresar a la torre.- dijo Moira, aunque por su actitud podría decirse que no tenía ninguna prisa en irse pues no se había levantado del suelo ni hecho el amago siquiera.

\- No te preocupes, te acompañaré para que no tengas problemas.

\- Gracias Draco.- le sonrió ella.

Esa chica iba a acabar con él, ¿por qué sonaba tan bien su nombre cuando ella lo decía?

\- Vamos, aunque mañana no haya clases tenemos la excursión a Hogsmeade e imagino que no querrás perdértela.

\- ¡Mierda! Se me olvidó. ¿Tú irás?

\- No creo, no se me ha perdido nada allí.

\- Que pena.- dijo Moira bajando la cabeza decepcionada.- Esperaba verte allí, quería invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco la miró sorprendido, ¿esa chica le pedía que fuese con ella a la excursión? ¿Qué motivo tenía ahora para no ir?

\- De acuerdo, iré. - le contestó mientras le alzaba el rostro para poder verla.- Pero déjame que sea yo el que te invite, quiero darte las gracias de algún modo.

\- Vale. Pero sólo a la primera, la segunda pago yo. Y ahora vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no haya quien nos levante mañana de la cama.- dijo Moira mientras se reía.

Él se levantó y la ayudó, fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que no habían soltado sus manos en toda la noche.

\- Debo ponerme la capa.- susurró Moira mirando sus manos.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó Draco mientras soltaba rápidamente las manos de la chica.

\- No tienes que disculparte.- dijo Moira mientras cogía la capa.- También me gustan tus manos.

¿Acaso esa chica le leía el pensamiento? Sonriendo levemente se acercó a ella y tomó la capa para ponérsela por encima, no quería dejar de mirarla pero era lo mejor, sabía que si la veían a esas horas fuera de la cama se metería en un grave problema, aunque estuviese con un prefecto.

\- Iré delante.- le dijo Draco.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y vió que lo único que se veía salir de la capa era la mano de Moira, apoyada en el barandal de la escalera, al llegar abajo no pudo evitarlo y cogió su mano antes de que ella la volviese a esconder bajo la capa.

\- Draco se van a dar cuenta.- susurró ella con voz inquieta.

\- No si te pegas a mí.

Y tras decir eso, tiró levemente de ella, haciendo que se aproximase a él, así, entre los pliegues de la capa y la chaqueta de Draco, ocultaban sus manos. Cogidos de la mano llegaron al cuadro de entrada a la casa Gryffindor, en esos momentos no pasaba nadie así que se quitó la capa sin soltar su agarre de Draco.

\- Nos vemos mañana, no lo olvides.- le recordó Moira.

\- No lo olvidaré. ¿Estás lista?

\- ¿Para qué?- Moira no entendía el por qué de esa pregunta.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo donde se encontraban, por lo que Moira tuvo que quedarse con la intriga de saber a qué se refería Draco. Él se fue de frente a esos pasos, pensando que podía entretener a quien fuera mientras le daba tiempo a Moira de entrar en su sala común. Al doblar la esquina, no se esperó que los pasos pertenecieran a esa persona.

\- Buenas noches, Granger.

\- Buenas noches, Malfoy. Me alegra ver que has cumplido tu promesa y la has acompañado.

\- No iba a dejar que le pasara nada.

\- Ya veo. Solo espero que por tu bien ella no me cuente nada malo cuando hablemos.

\- No lo hará.

Hermione comenzó a andar de nuevo pasando por el lado de Draco cuando este habló.

\- ¿Mañana iréis a Hogsmeade con ella? Potter, los Weasley y tú, me refiero.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

\- Porque me ha invitado a unirme para invitarme en Las Tres Escobas. Y voy a ir.

Esa era una auténtica declaración de intenciones, Hermione comprobó que Draco estaba realmente decidido, quería estar con Moira.

\- No me importa y creo que a Ginny tampoco, siempre que te comportes bien con ella. De Harry y Ron… Hablaremos cuando se enteren.

\- ¿No lo saben?- Draco se sorprendió.

\- No. Y hay una buena razón. Si por ellos fuese nadie se acercaría a Moira a más de dos pasos.

\- Ya veo. Iré con cuidado entonces.- Una expresión divertida cruzó el rostro de Draco.

\- Te divierte por lo que veo.

\- Sólo quiero ver la cara de Potter y Weasley cuando me vean allí. No voy a hacer nada más.

\- Mañana lo comprobaremos.

\- Hasta mañana entonces Granger.- se despidió de ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Hasta mañana Malfoy.

Tras esto, Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común, no sabía por qué pero su instinto le decía que algo iba mal.


	18. Sorpresa

Hermione entró en la sala común, lo que no se esperaba era encontrar aquella batalla.

\- ¡No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!- Moira intentaba no gritar pero le resultaba difícil.

\- ¡Claro que me importa! Eres mi amiga. ¿Dónde has estado a estas horas y por qué llevas la capa? Se suponía que la tendría Hermione.- respondió Harry enfadado.

\- Se la he pedido para escaquearme por la noche, ¿acaso no es obvio? Y de donde venga no es asunto tuyo.

\- Te repito que sí, me preocupo por tí.

\- Pues deja de hacerlo, se defenderme sola.

La prefecta sabía que debía poner orden antes de que aquello se desmadrase pero no sabía cómo, Moira intentaba por todos los medios no tener que decirle a Harry con quién había estado. En ese instante Ginny apareció en las escaleras seguida de Ron, esto se ponía cada vez más difícil pero, al menos, estarían las tres juntas para librarse del marrón, o intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? Si seguís así vais a despertar a toda la torre.

\- ¡Ginny! Dile a tu querido novio que no se meta en mis asuntos.

\- Sólo estoy preocupado por su seguridad.

\- Vamos Harry,- le respondió Ginny- no es la primera ni la última que se va a escapar de la torre de madrugada. ¿O te recuerdo nosotros?

\- Eso es jugar sucio, Ginny.

\- ¿Os escapáis juntos por las noches?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

\- No todos tenemos la suerte de que su novia tenga una habitación para ella sola. - dijo Harry con ironía, haciendo que Hermione se avergonzase.

\- ¡Ya basta!- sentenció Hermione.- Tanto Ginny como yo sabíamos dónde iba Moira, la capa se la he dejado yo para que no la descubrieran y sabemos que ha estado bien y con compañía, que quiera decir con quién es algo que sólo le compete a ella.

\- Hermione tiene razón. Moira sólo nos lo contó a nosotras y con razón, mira la escena que has montado en un momento Harry, casi a las cinco de la madrugada.- dijo Ginny intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- Moira, ¿con quién has estado? ¿Cormac?- preguntó Ron de la forma más calmada que pudo, algo milagroso para él.- Me cae como el culo pero si a ti te gusta habrá que aguantarse y soportarlo.

Ante esa respuesta, Hermione y Ginny rieron por lo bajo intentando aguantarse las ganas de estallar en carcajadas y despertar a todo el mundo. Moira miraba a Ron estática y sorprendida.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a fijarme en ese cabeza hueca egocéntrico? Ni en sueños. Y si estáis pensando que me he ido de noche romántica os equivocáis. Sólo he estado hablando con un amigo, nada más.

\- Pfff, si claro un amigo.- bufó Ginny.- ¿No me digas que no ha pasado nada?- preguntó sorprendida, no se creía que ni siquiera se hubiesen besado.

\- Nada. Sólo nos hemos cogido de la mano.- respondió Moira poniéndose colorada y bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Así que has estado con un chico!- exclamó Ron.

\- Vamos Moira, dinos quién es, no le partiremos las piernas a menos que te haga algo malo.- intentó tranquilizarla Harry.

Hermione y Ginny veían la batalla que se libraba en el rostro de Moira, sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas la capa de Harry, hasta tal punto que sus nudillos empezaron a blanquearse, sabían que ella quería ser sincera, odiaba ocultarles cosas a sus mejores amigos pero esos amigos eran muy difíciles y si se enteraban que había estado con Draco Malfoy… Habría que reconstruir Hogwarts de nuevo. Las dos chicas se acercaron a Moira para darle su apoyo y la condujeron al sofá frente a la chimenea.

\- Moira, deberías contárselo y que se lo tomen como quieran. Es tu vida y tú decides con quién quieres estar.- dijo Ginny pasando su mano por la espalda de Moira para tranquilizarla.

\- Tiene razón. Y más si mañana habéis quedado en veros delante de todo el mundo. - Hermione hablaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Será más fácil.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿En la salida a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Moira levantando por fin la mirada.

\- Me lo he encontrado justo después de que te acompañara a la puerta de la sala.

\- Está bien. Realmente no sabía cómo lo haría mañana así que, tenéis razón, es mejor decirlo ya.

\- Somos todo oídos.- dijo Harry sentándose en la alfombra frente a las chicas, seguido de Ron.

\- Lo único que pido es que os calméis y os lo toméis lo mejor posible.- el tono de resignación de Moira era más que evidente.

Harry y Ron asintieron en silencio, Moira tomó aire profundamente y agarrando las manos de Hermione y Ginny para darse fuerzas soltó la noticia.

\- Esta noche he estado con Draco.

Tras esto cerró los ojos fuertemente y encogió sus hombros esperando que los dos chicos le gritaran, la reprendieran, la castigaran o la metiesen en una de las mazmorras alegando locura transitoria. Pero no ocurrió nada por lo que Moira decidió abrir sus ojos poco a poco, Harry y Ron las miraban como si no entendieran nada de lo que ocurría, pasaban su mirada de Moira a Ginny y de esta a Hermione, buscando que alguna de las tres le diera una explicación. Hasta que al fin Ron habló.

\- No juegues con esas cosas, Moira.

\- Ron tiene razón, no se hacen bromas así.- dijo Harry.

Moira suspiró contrariada, se lo esperaba, sabía que no la iban a creer así que tomó la decisión de pasar de darles más explicaciones, que creyeran lo que les diese la gana, ella ya les había dicho con quién había estado y con quién se vería mañana, había hecho su parte, por lo que se levantó del sofá.

\- Es cierto. Creerlo o no es cosa vuestra pero mañana no me vengáis con tonterías. Ninguno de los dos me va a montar un numerito cuando Draco se una a nosotros mañana, o si lo preferís podéis decirlo y quedaré con él yo sola. Aunque me gustaría que estuviésemos todos juntos, es mi primera salida a Hogsmeade y quiero compartirla con todos.

\- No vas a estar sola.- dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá también.- Yo voy a ir contigo y Draco, no puedo perderme tu cara cuando veas Honeydukes.

\- Yo también iré con vosotros.- aclaró Hermione.- Quiero enseñarte Hogsmeade entero.- miró hacia Harry y Ron que seguían sin moverse de la alfombra.- Y vosotros tenéis unas horas aún para decidir si acompañarnos o no. Vamos a dormir chicas, descansemos un poco.

Y las chicas desaparecieron por las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones, dejando a los dos pasmarotes sin saber qué hacer ni cómo digerir aquello. Al llegar a su habitación y meterse en la cama, Moira miró su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Draco.

 _Draco Malfoy: Gracias por lo de esta noche, espero verte mañana. Descansa chica lista_


End file.
